eldfandomcom-20200214-history
Romlindor
Basic Info Nation Ruler-Valak Korr Capital-Silases Resources-Coal, Gems, Precious Metals Exports-Coal Imports-Gems, Precious Metals Military Weapons- Bastard Sword, Tonfa, Claymore, Muskets Tactics- Blitzkreig Religion- Valdikarion- Religion who focuses around three main gods, Shinigami/ The god of death, Shuyurru/Goddess of rebirth and the elements, and Noria/ The almighty god. Holidays--Ernte, the harvest holiday & Noristosii, the holiday where they honor the dead Main Race- Human & Galka Population- Military- 3,000,000 Naval- 25,000 Flora And Fauna Gout Root- The small roots who usually grow on the top of cave passages and is damp swamps. They absorb moisture to sustain themselves. Atrophy Vines- The semi-intellegent race of vine who use a violent tripping action to hinder the progress of the bigger creatures/humans. However they draw blood to the smaller animals and use their blood to refresh their life energy. Cag Root- A vine that slowly covers up it's victim and suffocates it. It is said that anyone who can escape it can automatically cast the Hassan Violari spell that summons a sharp root to peirce a creatures heart Sporidium Canopies- The snow covered tops to the Great Oaks. Though they are a faded shade of green in appearance, they are actually grey. Inside them they house many different species of predator including, Blood Murderers of Bog-lol, Snare Spawn, and Atrophy Vines. Standard Issue Military Weapons Bastard Sword: The bastard sword, or contemporary espée bastarde, is a type of sword dating from roughly the early 15th century. It received its name for fitting into neither the one-handed sword family, nor the two handed sword family, thus being labelled a "bastard". These weapons featured longer grips similar to those found on the longswords. The extra space was not enough to allow both hands entirely, however, but was enough to provide for the use of a couple of fingers or a part of the palm, providing some extra leverage. Tonfa: There are numerous ways to defend and attack with the tonfa. In defense, if the handle is grasped then the shaft protects the forearm and hand from blows from the opponents and the knob can protect the thumb. If both ends of the shaft are held, the shaft can be used to ward off blows and the handle can be used as a hook to catch the opponent's weapons. As the tonfa can be held in many different ways, education in the use of the tonfa often involves learning how to switch between different grips at high speed. Such techniques require great manual dexterity. Claymore: The average claymore ran about 140 cm (55") in overall length, with a 33 cm (13") grip, 107 cm (42") blade, and a weight of approximately 2.5 kg (5.5 lb). Another common style of two-handed claymore (though lesser known today) was the "clamshell hilted" claymore. It had a crossguard that consisted of two downward-curving arms and two large, round, concave plates that protected the foregrip. It was so named because the round guards resembled an open clam. Musket: A musket is a muzzle-loaded, smooth bore long gun, which is intended to be fired from the shoulder.Typical musket calibres ranged from 0.5 inches (13 mm) to 0.8 inches (20 mm). A typical smooth bore musket firing at a single target was only accurate to about 50 yards (46 m) to 70 yards (64 m). Muskets took a long time to reload and many were very inaccurate, so army tacticians typically deployed musket-men in formations to maximize firepower. Most muskets were designed to be used with a bayonet, which is a triangular spike or blade designed to fit onto the end of the musket's barrel, allowing the musket to be used as a pike or spear. Bayonets in modern fighting are intended as last-ditch weapons which are only used in emergencies, but in muskets, bayonets played a much more significant role, typically accounting for roughly one third of all casualties on the battlefield.